


Autumn

by vampiresdontdodishes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresdontdodishes/pseuds/vampiresdontdodishes
Summary: Sammy reflects on the reasons he loves autumn.
Kudos: 1





	Autumn

Autumn was Sammy's favorite time of year. He loved the leaves changing color from green to shades of hot red, glowing orange, vibrant yellow, and earthy brown.

He enjoyed going apple picking at a nearby apple orchard with his friends and family. With the apples he picked, he would bake all kinds of apple pastries such as apple pies, apple turnovers, apple crisp and apple brownies with his mother.

Sammy also loved taking his dog for a walk in the park where the golden leaves fall to the ground. A slight breeze whispers along the trees and teases more leaves into releasing their tentative hold.


End file.
